Death D. Asura/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Asura was taught by his father making there abilities close but with few changes. Swordsmanship Though he rarely engages in it, Asura is an extremely powerful master swordsman. He is able to use some sword techniques that utilize the air itself to strike the enemy from a distance. If he is fighting innocent bystanders that he has no desire injuring in the first place he uses the blunt end of his swords or the handle. He is able to use one sword in varying attack styles, going from melee-type all the way to artillery. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Asura prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free, though it usually remains in his pocket. He is quite adept at blocking.Asura's skill with switchblades and swords was such that he could perfectly hit a set of nine targets, one of which was in a blind spot hidden behind a large rock by hitting one switchblade with another making it hit the target. Ittoryu * : Asura's primary move. He jabs his sword at a target at such high speeds that the air pressure alone proved enough to shatter a stone pillar, and cause a significant bruise. * The Pale Strike takes on the form of a dragon-like lighting created from air pressure, or by iridium by Asura waving his sword in the air and from there it takes form. He can also put in the ground which allows him break an enemy's barrier. Nitoryu Marksmanship One Asura's main attributes mainly lie in his ability to hit nearly everything he sets his eyes on with his dual M1911 based handguns Ebony And Ivory. Hand to Hand Combat He has two different Hand to Hand combat styles with two different names (one a variation of the other),along with a few other moves : *'Martial Art - Stance of "Crime" ': This is a fighting style which focuses on landing strong blows and kicks. In this stance, Asura's body is turned to the side. His right arm is pointed up towards the sky while his other arm is pointed to the ground. He also moves at a faster pace, often catching the opponent off guard. As opposed to his normal long-ranged tactics, Asura fights in a more close range way, resulting in more damage with his weapons and physical attacks. This fighting style is usually used for hand to hand combat but Asura has been seen to incorporate his guns, *'Martial Art - Stance of "Mad Crime"' : This is a further and destructive variation of Martial Art - Stance of "Crime".The fighting style itself displays a brutal efficiency not observed thus far, when delivering vicious blows of various natures directly to the adversary's body, regardless of what type of defense they may mount in response. This capability relies on Asura's proficient agility and dexterity with both his hands and feet, in order to fluidly launch a decisive counter-attack if any strike is blocked, while retaining the ability to fully exploit any openings that such a feat may expose. Physical Strength Agility Asura was also noted to be immensely fast, particularly with his hand movements. This extended to weaving throwing weapons, as he was able to reveal a set of of switch blades in one hand then in another hand use his devil fruit ability making it appear as if he could perform his devil fruit ability in a second. In terms of mobility, he is able to close considerable distances fast enough to appear like teleportation. Since the start, Asura showed a high level of speed and reflexes as he was the first of his fellow pirates to react to the Screaming Angst's ambush and effectively counter them. He later increased his speed further to outrun Catalyst Uran Uran no Mi and move faster than unaided eyes could follow. After the time-skip, due to Helios' training, Asura's already impressive speed saw a huge leap. He also greatly increased his hand speed, able to launch an enormous amount of weapons in short amounts of time. * I'' - It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage. Endurance Asura was subjected to experiments and as a result developed physical enhancements including an immunity towards most forms of poisons, to a level that some of the most potent poisons would not affect him. He also has high levels of stamina and endurance as he was able to endure being battered, thrown and slammed around by Catalyst, survived getting hit in the neck by his father (though one of his Heavy Shield partially absorbed the blow) and willingly let Dante stab him with a lead pipe in order to fatally wound him without immediately collapsing from his own wound. Even near-blind, battered, and visibly exhausted from his fight with Dante and overusing his abilities, he still had enough stamina to fight against Anubis, restrain and disarm Beyond and later match Aoi's strings with '''Silver Gun'. Intellect Aside from his battle skills, Asura is a master strategist and tactician. He is an observant and sharp thinker, capable of reading through several forms of deception as well as strategic and manipulative skills. Even when on rare occasions where Asura is caught off-guard he is capable of creating counter-strategies while maintaining a calm and composed demeanor. He has shown the ability to create complex, long-term plans centered on his goal and setting up various pawns by playing with and twisting their own ideals, feelings and goals, in order to aid him through direct or indirect ways. He is also shown to be a flexible tactician, using alternate means to attain a goal when the original plan failed. Asura is also versed in psychological warfare, choosing to focus his efforts into breaking the battle spirits of his adversaries through manipulation and intimidation with deliberate displays of his power. He targets the enemies that have the greatest charisma and leadership skills of a group. As a battle genius, Asura can identify and counter most forms of attacks almost immediately. This knowledge is extensive, intricate and far-reaching to the point where he has inside awareness to the abilities of historical individuals and creatures. Devil Fruit The is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into iridium at will. In the Viz English manga and FUNimation dub, this fruit is called the Iri Iri Fruit '''while in the 4Kids dub, it's called the '''Irid Irid Fruit. It was eaten by Death D. Asura. The main usage of this fruit's powers, as demonstrated by Asura, is for combat. With the power to manipulate iridium, Asura can create weapons of iridium. Below is a list of his named techniques: *'Soko-Gatana' (剣 Sōkō-Gatana?, literally meaning "Armored Sword"): Forming his hand into a sharp blade of fast flowing iridium powerful enough to slice a man in half. Used for close combat and long ranged attacks. Stabbing the ground, Asura sends the blade through the ground destroying everything in its way until it runs out of power. *'Arare' (霰 Arare?, literally meaning "Hail"): Creating countless clusters of iridium, Asura throws them erratically at the enemy from every angel. This is often used as lure in a fight, distracting an opponent and leaving them vulnerable to an attack from below. In order for this to work, the enemy is first made to face upwards with the clusters while, simultaneously bringing their field of activities under the user's control. Then, a bold move is made from underfoot. *'Shigure' (時雨 Shigure?, literately meaning "Drizzle") : A gunshot-like attack which uses iridium spread out into minuscule grains to attack simultaneously across a vast range. The "bullets" are fired at high speed so fast that they are difficult to see. The moment the user has finished preparing the attack, evading it becomes extremely difficult. *'Hebīshīrudo' (ヘビーシールド Hebishirudo?, literally meaning "Heavy Shield"): This defense technique creates a giant dome of iridium that encompasses a set area covering everything inside by raising a great amount of iridium from the ground. *'Yūzai Ga Jūden Sa Re' (有罪が充電され Yuzai Ga Juden Sa Re?, literally meaning "Guilty is Charged") : Asura creates a cage from iridium using it to imprison people, usually during torture. *'Sōgi' (葬儀 Sogi?, literally meaning "Funeral"): After wrapping an opponent with iridium with Silver Rain, Asura hardens and compresses the iridium around the enemy the sphere of iridium implodes. Asura can control the pressure used in the attack, which allows him to either break bones or do just enough damage to get someone to speak. *'Tsunami' (津波 Tsunami?, literally meaning "Tidal Wave"): This attack creates a massive amount of iridium towards an opponent in the form of a wave, covering and "drowning" them in an ocean of iridium. From the iridium Asura makes from his body, he grinds the rocks and minerals from underground into a large sea of iridium and manipulates it like a tsunami that engulfs absolutely all things in his line of sight. It is usually followed by Imperial Funeral to kill the trapped opponent. *'Taisou' (インペリアル葬儀 Taisou?, literally meaning "Imperial Funeral"): This technique is identical to'Funeral '''in that the stream of iridium crushes the enemy. But in a different league of its own when it comes to scale, '''Funeral' can take out a single person, Imperial Funeral 'can take out small armies. One may be able to hold their own against a single attack, but multiple obliterations are where this technique shines. Asura controls the death by counting down fingers allowing five devastating, powerful shock waves that compress the iridium. Anything buried in the iridium is subsequently crushed and ground into dust. *'Kaisō-ka Sa Reta Teikoku no Sōgi (階層化された帝国の葬儀, Kaiso-ka Sa Reta Teikoku no Sogi?, literally meaning "Layered Imperial Funeral"): Using a large quantity of his iridium, Asura covers the enemy with several successive layers of the material, before compressing it into the form of a huge pyramid which acts to imprison the target upon its completion. This is usually used in conjunction with Silver Gun '''or '''Armored Sword to finish of enemies. *'Kanchi' (の感知 Kanchi?, literrally meaning "Sensing") : A sensory-technique, By dispersing specialized iridium into the ground in a specific area, Asura is able to discern the presence of objects that comes into direct contact with it allowing bodies of water, landmarks, or towns to be found in a matter of minutes. This sensing iridium can be spread across a wide terrain. *'Maisō' (埋葬 Maisō?, literally meaning "Burial") : Asura's signature move, loosening the ground below his target with iridium, Asura catches them in a maelstrom of swirling iridium while, pulling them lower into the ground. In a matter of seconds the target is trapped into the ground, a sure kill move if Asura can immobilize his target. A combination of pressure, high speeds, and suffocation, Asura's signature technique, using his Devil Fruit to manipulate iridium, loosens the ground below his enemy and catches them in a maelstrom of of earth and iridium. The swallowed enemy sinks up to two hundred meters underground, while completely unable to move a muscle. Then, the iridium glued onto their limbs applies pressure on their whole body, so they can't even twitch a finger. The pressure resulting from being buried at such an extreme depth would surely kill any normal human, if not from suffocation, then from the fact that all their bones would break. *'Irijūmuryū' (龍のイリジウム Irijūmuryū?, literraly meaning "Iridium Dragon") : Asura creates a gigantic dragon made of iridium from any surface, which is then directed to wrap around an intended targets. Its shape closely resembles a Chinese Dragon, having an elongated and serpentine body, which can be used to constrict larger opponents, immobilizing them, or used to crush smaller enemies. Asura can meld into the dragon for protection and better control. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to turn himself, as well as his surroundings, into iridium. It is interesting to note that this fruit is one of the few Logia that can be hit with a physical attack. This is mainly because iridium is a solid-state element, and thus, the user cannot simply dissolve out of harm's way as most Logia-users can. However, most attacks are still ineffective against this fruit because its user can simply shatter and reform the iridium composing them on impact. The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Despite its durability, Asura's attacks could be countered by mixing other harmful substances, such as clay, into it. Other methods include the integration of substances that make the iridium heavier, such as iron, or by making it bind together through the use of magnets, iridum is also to a certain degree harmed by fire harming what keeps iridium together. Equipment Swords Kiba Koumori Taron Karasu Category:Character Subpages